


Welcome to Fan Fic Land

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster turns out to be alive and well and decides to trap Sam and Dean in FanFicland (using Becky Rosen’s fan fiction to torture our boys!) The Trickster calls it a vacation from angst but for Sam & Dean it isn’t that much fun!  Dean gets turned into a cat as well as a few other things, Sam finds he has a bun in the oven, the boys find their long lost sister and general chaos rules.  Will the Winchesters escape before they go slightly mad or will they choose to <i>‘enjoy’</i> their vacation after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Fan Fic Land

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn-bigpretzel Spring Exchange for **lolaann1** . Art by **licklesoxy**

With everything that had happened recently they hadn’t really thought much about the past. They had seen so many people die over the years that it was harder than ever to look back without the agony of grief or the pain of loss. Sometimes though, something happened to make them remember, and this, this was one of those times . . . .

The Trickster was dead; long gone. He had died a hero, died trying to take down his brother Lucifer, died as Gabriel, rather than Loki or so they thought. There had been no signs that he was still alive, no clues to the fact that he might still exist. In the years that had followed his death they had faced many foes and deadly enemies but there was nothing that happened to them that would have announced the presence of the Trickster.

Another person who had crossed their paths more than once had been Becky Rosen. Dean had thought her a harmless idiot at first but, after what had happened with Sam’s _wedding_ and her subsequent involvement with a demon, he had been forced to change his views of her. She wasn’t a danger to them though and she had, at least, been left alive (as far as Dean was aware). Again, the brothers had no reason to suspect she still had any association with them and they both, secretly, hoped she would never actually cross paths with them again.

So, when Sam was researching on the laptop in the _Men of Letter’s_ bunker, neither brother had any idea what lay in store for them. They had enough on their plate with the trials and the tablets, Crowley, Castiel and the mysterious Naomi so old friends and foes were far from their minds. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam’s voice was tired but hopeful. “I think I may have found us a lead on - .”

He never got to finish what he started as, in front of Dean’s horrified eyes, he suddenly wavered once or twice and then vanished from view. Dean got to his feet, panic in his chest, voice hoarse as he called out to his brother.

“Sammy! Sammy where the HELL?!” He felt suddenly giddy, his heart thundering hard and fast in his chest. He staggered a little as he put his fingers to his forehead, a humming in his ears. The world tilted and grew dark and then he knew no more.

****

Sam opened his eyes with a groan. He was lying on a flat surface and his head hurt a little. He licked his dry lips and looked around trying to get his bearings, realising instantly that he was no longer in the _bat cave_ but instead was in a motel room not dissimilar to the ones they had stayed in over the years but this one was larger than he remembered and the colours were lurid, over bright, his eyes hurting at their garishness.

He got up gingerly, checking for injuries and finding none, much to his relief. His throat hurt a little and his eyes were dry but apart from that he felt fine, in fact he felt better than he had in a long time. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet. He wobbled a little as he did a quick sweep of the room, panic spiking a little as he realised that there was no sign of his brother.

“Sammy.”

He turned at the sound of his name being spoken by a voice that was both familiar and unbelievable all at once. A familiar figure loomed into view and, for a moment, Sam wondered if he were hallucinating again, his mind cracking due to the strain of the trials or something.

“Oh please.” As the figure stepped fully into the light Sam had to sit back down on the bed, his legs too weak to hold him upright. “All that angst Sam, all that pain, thought it was about time you had a vacation. You and Dean need to have some fun.” 

Sam stared into the laughing eyes of the Trickster.

“You’re dead,” he managed, finally.

“About that,” Loki/Gabriel giggled delightedly. “It seems I was harder to kill than my little brother thought.” He moved a little closer. “Thanks for that by the way, taking him out the way you did.” He rubbed his hands together. “Now, that is why I thought you might like this little reward.”

“I don’t understand.” Sam’s head hurt and he couldn’t stop staring at the Trickster. “Where’s Dean?”

“Dean’s fine, he'll be here in a minute but first let me explain what is happening here. You remember the prophet Chuck, right? His _wonderful_ books. . . .” The Trickster smiled sarcastically. “And you remember the _Dean_ fans and the _Sam_ fans and those loonies at the conventions?”

Sam swallowed, it seemed like an eternity away but he did remember it, clearly now, remembered Becky and the others, remembered the Larping and the fan fiction he had been unlucky enough to read.

“Yeah,” he croaked out, finally.

“Well, you have suffered so much recently, Sammy and I thought it might be time for you to have some fun. TV land wasn’t so good, was it? Ooh that _Nutcracker_ game was a bit painful but this, this will be fun, Sammy. I guarantee it.”

“What will be fun?” Fear ran a close second to panic as Sam scrabbled backwards on the bed, watching the Trickster with hooded eyes realising that whenever they were involved with this man nothing ever, ever turned out for the best.

“Becky wrote some really good fan fiction,” the Trickster replied and chuckled happily. “Stories of quality.” He smirked at Sam and the younger man could hear the sarcasm in his voice. “No real angst, Sam. No trials or death, no ghosts or monsters, not really.”

“Becky?” Sam’s head was starting to hurt even more and he couldn’t quite think straight. The Trickster was alive and he didn’t know how that had happened, wasn’t sure if the demi God, Archangel, whatever he was, was even there. “I don’t understand.”

“As a little treat, a vacation from all this pain I’m dropping you and that brother of yours into Becky’s imagination for a while.” The Trickster smirked again. “You’ll enjoy it, Sam. Trust me, and when I think you have had enough _fun_ , I’ll let you out again and you can go on with your miserable little lives without complaining.” He clapped his hands then, warm and delighted. “Have a great time!”

Sam opened his mouth to speak but the Trickster had gone, vanished as if he had never been. Sam licked his lips and stared at the empty space. He had an awful feeling that they were very, very screwed.

****

  
_Author: Becky_  
 _Summary for my story – Witch Witch is Which?_  
 _Dean and Sam face up to a witch – unfortunately she is more powerful that they thought – and Dean pays the price when she turns him into a woman_. 

***

Sam couldn’t find the Trickster anywhere in the lurid room and he was frustrated, panicked and suspicious. He looked outside and, to some relief, he saw the gleaming black of the Impala. At least Dean was here too but where?

“Sam.”

A distinctly feminine voice made him start and he turned to see a tall, very attractive woman standing in the doorway. She was wearing jeans that were far too big for her and an oversize tee-shirt. Beneath her blonde bangs, green eyes were staring at him angrily and, then, right there and then, he finally got it.

“Oh shit,” he said.

“Exactly,” replied his brother who had suddenly and, without explanation, become a woman.

****

“The Trickster is responsible for this?” Sam couldn’t hold back the grin of amusement that came with hearing his brother speaking to him in that odd and high-pitched voice. “Really?”

“Seems he isn’t really dead – at all.” Sam’s gaze swept over Dean’s newly female body. “And you are testament to that.”

“Shut up!” Dean looked down at himself and sighed, “Nothin’ fits, Sammy,” he groaned.

“We should go to Wall Mart,” Sam suggested. “Get you some clothes.”

“I’m not shopping for chick-gear, Sammy.” Dean stood up abruptly and his jeans fell down revealing too large boxers and long, long legs.

“Nice.” Sam was openly laughing now and, despite their predicament, he could really see the humor in the situation. “Really nice.”

“Yeah, well. . . .” Dean hauled his jeans back up again and stared at Sam sulkily. “Guess we should get some clothes.”

“You know what?” Sam reached inside his duffle for his camera phone, determined to capture this moment for eternity. “It’s kind of nice not to be called the girl for a change.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” was Dean’s expected reply.

****

_Author: Becky_  
 _Summary for my story – I prefer a Kitten_  
 _Dean and Sam face up to a witch (again) – unfortunately she is more powerful that they thought – and now Sam has a little brother_.  


*** 

They were in Wall Mart looking at bras and Sam couldn’t help but notice how much Dean was getting into it now. His brother (sister?) was hunting through the racks and pulling out various silky looking garments, his face rapt as he held them up against himself seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on some of the men in the place most of whom were staring at him with ill-concealed interest.

“You might want to tone it down a bit, DEANNA,” Sam hissed and Dean had the grace to look a little pissed, shaking his head and putting down the red satin bra he had been holding. Sam sighed and wondered how an earth they were going to get out of this one and, if they didn’t, how he was going to get used to having a sister rather than a . . . .

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeak and Sam whirled around to see two of the saleswomen hopping about and pointing. He looked around for Dean and realized that his brother (sister?) had suddenly disappeared and one of the women had stopped squeaking and was now making some sort of soft, cooing noise as she reached down into the pile of silky undergarments and pulled out a rather mangy looking cat.

The cat was big boned, fluffy with long fur of an indeterminate color. It had slanting green eyes and a cute button nose and it was purring excitedly as it buried said nose into the ample chest of the saleswoman who appeared to be enjoying the moment.

Sam bit his lip and strode over to the woman trying to tamp down his anger. He bent forward and, gently, extricated the cat from the woman’s arms.

“Dean,” he said, trying not to sound as exasperated as he felt.

“Meow,” went the cat and then, to all the women’s delight, it sneezed delicately, shaking its head and turning to look up at Sam with pleading eyes.

“Oh great.” Sam shook his head. “Now you are a cat who is allergic to cats! Just peachy, Dean and – hell – why is it always you?”

“Merp,” went the cat and, even though animals shouldn’t have expressions, it was easy to read this one. 

“Yeah I guess my turn will come soon enough,” Sam hissed and he smiled, weakly, at the saleswomen and held Dean against his chest with some affection, shuddering every now again when his brother (cat?) sneezed and sprayed cat spit and snot all over Sam’s new jeans.

****

_Author: Becky_  
 _Summary for my story – Baby on Board_  
 _Dean and Sam face up to a witch (again) – unfortunately she is more powerful that they thought – and now Sam has more than one problem to deal with and Dean is going to be a daddy._. 

***

Dean objected to eating cat food and turned his pink nose up at everything but the finest salmon.

Sam had checked them into the nearest motel which was as colorful and as lurid as the last one, this one having some sort of fruit theme with apple wallpaper, coverlets with pictures of strawberries on them and a rather odd looking pineapple shaped rug.

He settled Dean on the bed while he went and showered. Every now and again he heard the cat sneeze and he wondered if his bed would be as dry and as clean when he came out again. When he did finally emerge with a towel wrapped securely around his waist, Dean was still on the bed but now he was fully human and fully naked.

“Great,” Sam said and averted his eyes while he looked for his laptop. “I’m going to see if I can find Becky’s old website and see what else she actually wrote about. My guess is that the Trickster is using her stories for his and, supposedly, our entertainment.”

“Great,” Dean coughed, sneezed and hacked up a fur ball. Sam hid a chuckle behind his hand. “You are enjoying this way too much,” Dean grunted.

“You were a woman, Dean and then you were a cat, who was allergic to cats,” Sam bit back more laughter, “you have to admit that is pretty cool.”

“Oh yeah, just peachy – now do your research and for goodness sake find a way to get us out of here before I turn into a tree or something.”

The next day Sam woke up feeling bloated and sick. He wondered if he had eaten something weird and all the lurid fruit colors of the room were doing nothing for his stomach. When Dean breezed in carrying coffee it was too much and he escaped to the bathroom where he threw up copiously until his whole body was aching.

It went from bad to worse. They moved from motel to motel but each one they visited seemed more gaudy and vivid than the last. Sam’s head hurt and his chest was sore. Dean thought he might be coming down with something but, with dawning horror, Sam had an idea what might be wrong with him and he sneaked out to the local pharmacist whilst Dean was napping, hoping upon hope that he was wrong.

Three blue sticks later he realized he wasn’t wrong and he shook Dean awake.

“Dude,” he hissed as Dean opened one eye and stared at him in blurry surprise.

“What is it?” Dean propped himself up on his elbow. “You look like shit man.”

“I’m pregnant,” Sam stated, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“Fuck me!” Dean stared at him in shock. “Normally I’d say that was impossible but here . . . .” He sat up suddenly, eyes wide. “Who’s the father?” He asked, finally and Sam sat down on the bed with a thump.

“I think it’s you,” he managed before Dean was the one in the bathroom puking his guts up.

****

_Author: Becky_  
 _Summary for my story – Family Ties_  
 _Dean and Sam find a new member of their family. Mary Sue is the sister they never knew existed and she is one kick ass hunter._. 

***

Sam’s _pregnancy_ was now pretty advanced. He couldn’t do his jeans up and was forced into wearing track pants and large shirts to hide his ever growing bump. Despite the enormity of the situation, Dean seemed to find it highly amusing, calling him, _’mommy’_ at every opportunity and steering them into baby shops and making a big thing at looking at strollers.

Sam was hoping his research might throw up some leads but he was having a hard time finding Becky’s fiction on-line. Her _Samlicker81_ , Live Journal account hadn't been updated in years and he had exhausted other fiction sites such as Dreamwidth and Fan Fiction net. He had, however, discovered a whole world of _Sam/Dean_ fiction which disturbed him more than ever and he just hoped that the Trickster wouldn’t decide that THAT scenario would be a great idea. He sighed as he fidgeted behind the desk, his stomach rumbling and growling, the skin stretched tight. God, he hoped that this little _scene,_ was over before it was time for him to – gulp – give birth because he didn’t want to even think about that because it made him uncomfortable in a million different ways. He was also deeply uneasy about the baby being Dean’s. He didn’t know how he knew but he just did and the thought of having his brother’s baby was not at all pleasant. He sighed, so much for a nice vacation away from angst, this situation wasn’t much better than any of the others they had been in but at least Dean seemed to be garnering some amusement from it.

They left their latest motel and were on the road again. Despite everything, being in the Impala with Dean was still one of Sam’s favorite things. He liked riding shotgun, it was relaxing and it felt like home. 

They stopped at a gas station to fill up both the car and themselves and Sam found himself snacking on all manner of disgusting junk food. He was half way through some beef jerky when a young woman wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans came running towards him, throwing her arms around him without preamble.

“Sam – Sam.” She hugged him so tight he almost spat jerky at her but she didn’t seem to mind, her hazel eyes were bright and familiar and his heartbeat spiked again as a million different situation’s flickered though his head.

“Um – who are you?” He managed, finally extricating himself from her grasp.

“I’m Mary-Sue. Mary Sue Winchester, your baby sister.”

Sam sighed and leaned against the car.

“Of course you are,” he said, with some resignation. “Welcome to the family, I’m sure there is room in the back seat.”

****

Dean struggled with his bonds and kicked the tree he was tied to in frustration. Sam watched him with faint amusement but he felt too uncomfortable to do anything more than wriggle against his own ties, the rope tight around his swollen stomach.

In the center of the forest (where they suddenly seemed to find themselves), Mary-Sue was punching some monster (shape shifter? Troll? It was hard to tell) in the face. It was the fourth time this week that the brothers had been attacked by an unknown foe and had to be saved by their _sister_.

“She’s like the little sister I never, ever wanted.” Dean gritted his teeth as he kicked the tree again. “How could we have let ourselves be captured so easily, and how come she is so fucking kick ass?” He looked over to Sam and shook his head. “Stop wriggling, that can’t be good for baby.”

Sam wanted to shout, _fuck the baby_ but he bit his tongue instead. He was pretty certain (and hoping desperately) that the _baby_ would vanish in the same way that _Dean-cat_ or _Deanna_ had done. He didn’t like being pregnant, his body wasn’t up to it and he was fairly sure that he wouldn’t be able to _expel the baby_ in the normal way.

Finally, the monster died and Mary-Sue freed them from their bonds. Dean rubbed his wrists and made his way to the Impala, his hand on the door handle, however Mary-Sue seemed to have other ideas and, before Sam could warn her of the consequences, tried to get into the driver’s seat.

Dean roared out of there so fast that Mary’s sobbing face was just a blur as she was left on the side of the road. Sam might have felt sympathy for her if he wasn’t just feeling relieved. Now all he had to do was get rid of _baby_ and everything would be fine.

****

_Author: Becky_  
 _My Wincest Story_  
 _Dean and Sam find out that they have hidden feelings – for each other._. 

_Sam shivered as he leaned against the splintered wooden wall of the barn. His shoulder ached from his fight with the demon spawn Mar-Delok and his clothes were soaked from the cold rain which fell outside. He let the knife fall into the dust and turned to his brother._

_Dean was shaken up. His chest was heaving with exertion and his shredded shirt was barely clinging to his muscular frame. Sam could see he was hurt._

_"Hey. Are you okay?" Sam stepped closer and put his arms around Dean. "We're going to get out of this, they can't keep us here long."_

_The brothers huddled together in the dark as the sound of the rain drumming on the roof eased their fears of pursuit. Despite the cold outside and the demons who, even now, must be approaching, the warmth of their embrace comforted them._

_And then Sam caressed Dean's clavicle._

_"This is wrong," said Dean._

_"Then I don't want to be right," replied Sam, in a husky voice._

***

“Oh God no!” Sam slammed the laptop lid down so hard that it almost shattered and buried his head in his hands.

“Is this worse than me being a woman?” Dean lay on the bed across from him, legs crossed at the ankles.

“Oh yes.”

“Worse than the cat thing?”

“Far worse.”

“Worse than the pregnancy?”

And Sam, finally back to his fighting weight again when he had woken up over a week ago to find his belly had gone and he was no longer _with child_ had to nod, his mouth dry with panic.

“Much, much worse.”

“Mary-Sue?”

“Oh God so much worse than that.”

“I thought when you found her internet page we might be free of all this.” Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Surely you can’t have found anything that bad.”

Sam swallowed, lifted the laptop gingerly, and carried it over to his brother. He pointed to the words on the page and let Dean read them, watching as his brother grew paler and paler.

“Oh God no!” Dean said and Sam looked at him with resignation. “We are not – I repeat, NOT doing that!”

“All we need to do is to avoid demons, dark buildings and ripped clothing,” Sam said, finally. “We should be fairly safe.”

“What next?” Dean buried his head in his hands. “What else could she have possibly written about.”

Sam began to scroll down, heart in mouth, praying that they were nearly at the end of Becky’s back catalog.

****

  
_Author: Becky_  
 _Summary for my story – Sex Pollen & Tentacles _

“I don’t even want to know,” Dean took a swig from his flask and buried his head into the lurid purple pillow.

****

“You two are no fun at all.” The Trickster appeared from nowhere, standing in the center of the motel room. “A pair of party poopers – haven’t you enjoyed your time here – nice rooms, no real angst. Come on Dean, being a woman wasn’t all that bad.”

“I was a cat!” Dean shook his head and sneezed as if in memory.

“I was pregnant!” Sam felt irrational anger. “And tied to a tree.”

“There were tentacles.” Dean shuddered. “And my _sister_ tried to drive my baby.”

“I was caressing Dean’s clavicle,” Sam bit back another retort. “My stomach grew so fucking huge I couldn’t get my jeans on!”

“Okay. Okay, ungrateful the pair of you.” The Trickster shook his head. “Guess I should return you back home then, back to the trials, back to Sam feeling sick, back to normal life however dangerous and fatal.”

“Yeah,” Dean couldn’t keep the misery out of his voice. “I guess you should.”

“Maybe you could send us on a normal vacation,” Sam couldn’t keep the plea out of his voice. “A week near the sea maybe – or Las Vegas.”

“No fan fiction, no cats, no sisters, no babies and no Dean/Sam.” Dean took another swig from his flask. “We would be pretty grateful.”

“Not even a witch?” The Trickster tried but both brothers shook their heads. Their old foe laughed then and snapped his fingers. “Enjoy Disneyland boys,” he said as the room wavered and vanished.

And do you know what – they really, really did.

End


End file.
